Shopping Mauled
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | Shopping Mauled |- | Season | 2 |- | Episode | 4 |- | Air Date | October 5, 1996 |- |} "Shopping Mauled" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis After Timon and Pumbaa accidentally find themselves in a shopping mall, they are spotted by the accident-prone penguin Irwin. Timon and Pumbaa try to evade him, but Irwin keeps pursuing them around the mall. Plot "Shopping Mauled" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog. The episode starts with Timon and Pumbaa sleeping. A construction vehicle turns the jungle into a Hakuna Matata Megamall. Timon and Pumbaa accept the mall until they see Irwin. Timon suggests they get out of the mall. Pumbaa tells Timon that Irwin is their friend, but Timon tells him that Irwin is a mook and reminds him about the accidents the penguin caused on the titanic. After the flashback, Pumbaa agrees with Timon and the two try to avoid Irwin, but Irwin sees the two and goes after them to ask them a question. After the chase, Pumbaa gets tired of running, but Timon wants him to keep going. Pumbaa wants to know what Irwin wants to ask them, but Timon reminds him again about the accident. Pumbaa agrees and the two run. Timon and Pumbaa go in a store and hide their faces in magazines. The clerk tells the two to buy the magazines, then Timon calls him "Crum-dum", which makes the clerk angry and throw knives at the two, but Timon and Pumbaa run out and the knives land around Irwin. Timon and Pumbaa go to a pet store and pretend to be dogs. Irwin asks the "dogs" if they saw Timon and Pumbaa, and the two say they didn't. After Irwin leaves the store, a girl tells Timon and Pumbaa, who she believes are ugly dogs, that she will take care of them, but first they have to get their shots. After they got their shots, Timon and Pumbaa go to a car shop. The owner from a microphone wants the two to fix a car. After Timon and Pumbaa accidentally make the car rise and break the ceiling, the two sneak out. Timon gets an idea to write "No Irwins" on a sign so they can hide in a food store. The owner of the store wants Timon and Pumbaa to wait outside until a table is available, but Timon tells him that they are visitors from "Zapanesia". Timon and Pumbaa eat the meat on a table and people ask them what they think of it and Timon replies "Taste like chicken." Then a chef, who speaks "Zapanese" tells the people to get out of the store because of a gas leak. The people don't understand what he's saying and ask Pumbaa. Pumbaa doesn't understand either, so he makes up what the chef said. The mall blows up and everybody goes after Timon and Pumbaa. After Timon and Pumbaa tell the people who they really are, they see Irwin. Pumbaa tells Timon that they have to know what Irwin wants to ask them. The two go to Irwin and the penguin asks them if they saw his car. A car falls and lands on Timon and Pumbaa, then the titanic falls and lands on the car. Trivia * This episode contains flashbacks to the episode Frantic Atlantic. Video : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media